


[08·警蜂]寂静之声（拆卸）

by WilliaminaZ



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliaminaZ/pseuds/WilliaminaZ
Summary: ※简介：食髓知味的小蜜蜂主动求拆





	[08·警蜂]寂静之声（拆卸）

**Author's Note:**

> ※《如何做个年轻机？》的后续

对某些机来说白天似乎只是热身，夜晚才是生活的开始。另一些年长的机面对这种情况时会捏着皱成川字的额间金属，或是叹气或是挥舞扳手勒令年轻机回房间充电，然后怀疑他是不是偷偷安装了什么“充电5分钟疯癫两小时”的地球储电器。

月光清凉的树下警车不断查看着内置时钟，对处理器中转瞬即逝的焦虑烦恼不已。他听到天窗上又传来蹑手蹑脚攀爬的声音，可惜金属脚掌踏在不锈钢外墙上的动静实在不小。不一会儿就有一团温热的东西砸进他怀里，手脚并用攀住他的脖子与腰，像有机蛛网一样紧得令他换气困难并且无法挣脱。

“晚上好啊忍者老兄！”大黄蜂浑身散发着开心和期待，散热片转出热烘烘的气体，“准备好来一场紧张刺激的赛车了吗？”

如果小跑车真要出去疯玩，他会载上萨莉和一车厢的垃圾食品一声不吭地冲上高速路。他当然知道大黄蜂真正的意思是什么，自从那次“意外”发生后，“赛车”成了他俩的暗号。不出警车所料，食髓知味的小年轻果然会对这档子事上瘾。

对接系统一旦激活便再也忘不掉那滋味，没有机能抗拒对接带来的美妙感受，包括警车自己。

“你为什么不说话？”他在警车怀里扭动着用后挡板碾压对方的髋部，“今天是星期四，我们说好的。”

“没错，我们说好的晚上十一点，而你晚了8分12秒。”

大黄蜂瑟缩了一下脖子：“我好不容易摆脱萨莉，她想拉我陪她看《终结者》……”

然而警车无动于衷地继续用那波澜不惊的语调说：“你知道规矩的，加上你刚刚磨蹭掉的时间，已经有8分21秒了。”

“好……好吧。”大黄蜂慢吞吞地从他身上爬下来。

“8分30秒。”

“啊啊啊啊知道啦！”小跑车不敢怠慢，他在床边跪了下来，伸手摸向警车的前挡板。

忍者把腿稍微分开一点好让他更方便进行接下来的工作。他看着小家伙熟门熟路地打开暗扣，在握住他半软的输出管时有些胆怯地瞄了他一眼。

大黄蜂看不到警车的表情，他的光感配置不是夜视型的，所以只能通过警车散热风扇的轰响变化来判断自己是否舔对了地方。他用电解液打湿警车的输出管，舌尖扫过底端，顺着流畅的螺旋纹路一句向上，在到达冠状头部时略微停留，挑逗与管身连接处的沟壑。

头顶的机体有了轻微的散热增幅，大黄蜂把这当成一个信号，他张开嘴含住了输出管头部，舌头好整以暇地逡巡在每个敏感或不敏感的传感节点上，不时停下戏弄铃口。管子的主人发出一声前所未有的呻吟，其中包含的舒爽几乎让忍者直接射在他嘴里。

警车从未像此时这般庆幸自己受过忍者夜行训练，因为如果错过了眼前的景色那会是他机生最大的损失。尤其是每当大黄蜂迟到后伏在他腿间接受“惩罚”的样子……在不多的实践中他已经学会了避开牙齿使用舌头，并开始伸出双手抚摸他轻薄的大腿内侧机甲。

没有机能像他一样，青涩得纯粹，也诱惑得惊人。

云层里的月光在大黄蜂光亮的涂漆上发出反光，让警车有点眩晕。已经4分54秒了。夜晚太过安静，这让他几乎忘了自己正和全队最讨厌的小鬼待在一起，因为那张可爱的小嘴现在一句漂亮话也啰嗦不出来，只有被他的输出管塞得满满的份儿。

可是这还不够，如果警车还是那个混迹于监狱与拘留所的好动分子的话，他会坦诚地、不打招呼地一顶而入，撑开那张停不下来的嘴，让那双明亮的光镜泛起水雾。

“做得很好，大黄蜂。”警车轻喘着说，“还有3分11秒的时间，我希望你把它吞下去。”

当他的手落在金黄的头雕上轻轻抚摸时，大黄蜂本能地颤抖起来，他停下来极力用发声器里各种被堵住的声音表示反抗。警车的输出管颀长上翘，就像他的机体一样美观又实用，可是对于小跑车来说想要整根吞下它还是太痛苦了……

头雕上的手绕到脑后轻轻施力：“要我动手还是你自己来？”

我自己来！大黄蜂忍不住在内线里嚷道。他又抬眼看看警车——虽然什么也看不清——然后放松舌根与喉管，艰难地把那根管子送向深处。

在顶端到达喉部的分子检测装置时他还是本能地干呕起来——太难受了，他宁愿躺在救护车的维修台上被扳手矫正错位的牙床也不想继续受这种酷刑。他开始把脑袋往后移动——

“唔！呕——”突入咽喉的铁管捅得大黄蜂剧烈挣扎起来，系统内刷屏的警告弹窗和异物侵入的痛苦他不知道该去处理哪个。他唯一能做的，就是本能地抽动着舌头不让自己呕吐，但是推拒弄拙成巧地摩擦过凹凸不平的传感器，令按压他的手又加了几分力道。口腔里充斥着灼热的咸涩金属味，就在大黄蜂以为自己要把前天晚上偷吃的能量糖都吐出来时，警车提着他的后颈将他从苦难中释放出来。

“8分30秒，时间到了。”他不由分说提起大黄蜂扔到充电床上，握住他细细的腿窝向两侧分开，让他的双腿成M型大张着，腿间景色一览无余。

大黄蜂已经顺从地弹开后挡板，不再光洁的接口泛出亮晶晶的水光，轻松容纳了警车的两根手指。

“你自己做了扩张？”警车分开两指在湿热的接口内搅动着，大黄蜂咬紧嘴唇在不停的战栗中点点头。

“其实萨莉并没有缠着你，这才是你迟到的原因？”

小跑车被不断戳弄敏感电路的手指搅得声音打颤：“是的……我本来想给你一个惊喜……”

“所以我错怪你了？”警车似乎在笑，可那动静太微小，大黄蜂怀疑是自己的接收器幻听了，“好吧，作为奖励，今天你可以选一个喜欢的姿势。”

“啊？”小家伙瞪大光学镜难以置信地望着他，这回绝对不是幻听。

警车凑了过来，就在他们的面甲即将相贴时停住：“我说，今天的体位你来定。”

哦……别。暴露对接癖简直是公然处刑，他宁愿警车继续霸道地摆弄他的手脚，把他在充电床上随心所欲地翻来转去。

大黄蜂来回置换了几轮气体：“……后入式吧。”

“呵。”这回警车真真切切地笑出了声——一个沉默寡言的忍者突然笑了，这一定不是个好兆头。当大黄蜂意识到这点时他已经被翻转过去跪着撅起臀部，坚硬滚烫的输出管一举贯穿至次级油箱。

“等一下！我还没……啊——准备好！”

身后传来一连串笑声，带着一种前所未有的淫邪让大黄蜂毛骨悚然。警车把管子撤出一半再重重插入，又极其缓慢地向外拔出，沿途碾压内壁的敏感电路：“可你的接口告诉我它不光准备好了，还急不可耐地想被捅穿。”

“你胡说！啊啊啊啊！”下一秒他就几乎被顶飞了出去，要不是胯上紧紧箍住他的两只手，在快速而凶狠的顶撞中他根本撑不了十下。后入式让他看不到对方的动作，但是汁水四溅的“噗呲”声如实地向处理器汇报着身后该是怎样的光景。

“你简直湿得不像样。”仿佛知道他在想什么，警车用拇指摩挲着大黄蜂被延展开的弹性阻尼叶片，抽插时带出的润滑液溅了他一手。他身下动作不停，强硬地往里挤入一根食指，让小家伙尖叫着弓起机体向前逃离。

“不要！好痛！”也好爽！被撑得更开反而让痛与快感的电流找到了一个奇妙的平衡点。大黄蜂把脸埋进手臂，似乎这样就能止住溢出发声器的呻吟似的。他有些后悔选后入式了，这个姿势给了警车更加肆无忌惮侵犯他的条件。

“看来你很喜欢被从后面侵犯。”警车拔出完全浸湿的手指，伸进大黄蜂的嘴里，拨弄着柔软的小舌头把呻吟搅得更乱，“嘘……小声点，你总不希望吵醒萨莉吧？你知道她的钥匙能打开任何电子门。”

大黄蜂艰难地呜咽着，他的接口里被剧烈摩擦，炙热的管线在油箱内进出，那里是他最脆弱也最敏感的部位……处理器已经全部投入于处理对接系统内的高频电信号，完全无暇顾及其它，而警车在这种时候还不让他尖叫真是太不近人情了。

“我唔唔……救护车！”身下的小机子突然含糊不清地说。

“你说什么？”

“我……我要告诉救护车！”大黄蜂终于躲开了作恶的手指，他无比委屈地喊道，“我要告诉他你是怎么欺负我的……哈啊！”

警车伸手握住了他的小输出管，不轻不重地揉捏，伴着接口深处要命的碾压，他与过载只有一线之隔了。

“然后救护车会卸掉我的输出管，这是你希望的吗？”他知道大黄蜂快到了，反而放缓挺动的速度，故意避开所有抽搐的敏感线路，“以后你该找谁对接？擎天柱？救护车？还是隔板？”

大黄蜂已经不能说话了，他的光学镜里不断流出清洁液，晃动着臀部企图让警车的管子戳到感处。

“你也许连前戏都撑不过，因为他们的手指比你的输出管还粗。”警车干脆拔了出来，指尖持续释放出低频电流抚慰大黄蜂的小管子。

“不要拔出去！”他哭喊道。

“他们粗大的输出管会插进来撑爆你的小接口。”对方充耳不闻。

“不……停下……别说了！”

“然后直接捅进次级油箱，把那里射满，让你的腹甲都鼓出一块。”警车的语气冷淡得如同在做一场战时分析，“关键是那会很疼。”

警车的话大黄蜂一字不落地全听了进去，但他除了呻吟和颤抖之外什么都做不了。而这正是警车最爱看的，每一次对接他都看不够。在他第一次见到这个小讨厌的时候绝对没有想到自己会亲手给他开苞，爱抚他、啃咬他、开发他外部与内部的每一处G点，把他调教成一个为他呻吟哭泣的小婊子。

“所以你想要什么，大黄蜂？”管子再次抵上接口。

“我想要你……”意乱情迷的小跑车抽泣着。

“想要我干什么？”

“想要你干我！用你的输出管让我过载！只要你！不要别的机！”大黄蜂高昂着脑袋大叫出来。

“真乖。”

那滚烫、坚硬、勃发的欲望重新填满了他，并毫不留情地抽插起来。大黄蜂嘶哑地尽情尖叫，这回警车没有制止，他的装甲与原生质几乎通通被高热融化成了液体，瘫软地趴在床板上，任由纤细的腰肢被折叠到极致。

输出管每一次都几乎整根拔出，在接口内壁即将缩紧的瞬间又凶狠地整根没入。大黄蜂的内壁开始出现规律的强烈收缩，绞紧体内的凶物渴求喷发的热液。

他快到了，警车知道。他抓着大黄蜂的腿脚把他拧了过来，紧紧抱住冷凝液润滑液沾了一身的小家伙，管线强行顶开次级油箱口，在对方的尖叫刺穿接收器时将交换液满满地灌进大黄蜂的次级油箱。

湿漉漉的小机子经历了机生最畅快的过载。下线的前一刻他仿佛再次回到“纳秒之战”，警车抱着他飞入对流层，在完美的无风带略作停留。紧接着有爆炸，还有大气层摩擦装甲的高热。所有仪表纷纷报错，而他在地心引力中越落越快。所幸在九死一生后睁开眼还能看到警车写满关心的冷脸。

内置时钟告诉大黄蜂他刚刚下线了半个循环，他还躺在充电床上，但很明显机体已经被清洁过了。接口里突然有点痒，他低头看见警车正拿着一根导管样的东西往他身体里送。

“警车，你在干什么？”

忍者没料到他会这么快上线，停下手中动作淡淡地说：“我在帮你把交换液导出来。”

大黄蜂动动腿，他有些难为情：“不用那么麻烦，都会消耗掉的……”

“但那至少需要两天。”警车低下头继续将软管导进他的接口，“这是救护车说的，你的机体还不够成熟，交换液会影响正常能量的吸收。”

“你去找了救护车？”

“是的。”伸到油箱口的软管停下了，警车显然在犹豫，“你太小了，每次过载都会下线，我担心频繁对接会损坏你的机体。”

大黄蜂眨眨光镜，他感到警车的表现超出了自己的理解能力。为什么每次结束后他都会表现出一副追悔莫及并且沮丧的样子？他们明明在对接中感到了快乐，并且如此的……亲密无间。

就在医用软管即将突破邮箱垫片时他努力抬起酸软的腰，跌跌撞撞地向警车扑过去，当忍者反应过来时已经被抱得死死地。

“不要！”他抱着浑身僵直的警车叫道，“我、我是说，我不介意把它们留在里面。”

“可救护车会……”

“我们不告诉他不就行了？”大黄蜂抬眼看向警车，从这个距离他终于看清了那是一副怎样的惊讶表情，“我喜欢和你对接，也喜欢你，那感觉真的很棒……拜托不要这样看着我……我是认真的。”他的声音小了下去。

接下来他们安静了足足一分钟，只有不规律的散热扇运行的声音。最后警车拍拍他的后脑勺把他放回床上，自己紧挨着在他身边躺下。

“你可以留下来充电。”黑色的机体几乎与黑暗融为一体，只有声音像潺潺的水流浸透夜晚的缝隙，“以后都可以。”

◎后续

“大黄蜂——”晨练结束时萨莉顶着一头乱毛和两个大大的黑眼圈满头乌云地走了过来，她还没来得及换下睡裙，“都怪你！昨晚我被吵得根本睡！不！着！”

玩脱了！大黄蜂立刻看向警车求助，对方只是抱着手臂不做声，他听到斜后方的老医生幸灾乐祸地笑了一声。

擎天柱试图安抚小女孩的情绪：“发生了什么事，萨莉？”

“哦……你问大黄蜂吧！”

领队看了过来，大黄蜂恨不得找个墙缝把自己塞进去。所幸这时警车说话了：“大黄蜂没有完成白天的柔韧性训练，所以昨晚我给他安排了加练。”

“没看出来忍者老兄你还会开小灶！”隔板开心地在警车背上大力一锤，差点出了机命。

“哦！是啊！”大黄蜂抓住机会完美这个谎言，他扶着腰把五官都扭到了一起，“我的腰现在还疼呢……哎哟喂……”

一直看戏却比谁都门儿清的救护车终于忍不住大笑起来，他摆摆手走了，留下仓库里的三脸懵逼和某两个快要烧红的面甲的小年轻。

【END】


End file.
